1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a new type of container using to fill with all kind of drinks and can be separated from one to two instantly.
2. Description of Prior Art
There is not any more an era of the manufacturing to lead the consumer to their products. On the contrary, the consumer has the right to choose their product that has more functions and more flexibilities. The traditional aluminum container of the drink is an old design that no longer meet the requirements of the space age.
After a long time of observation of the consumer's drinking habits, when they enjoy the drink the most is the first couple of mouthfuls and then the taste will decrease gradually. This is the reason people always leave the unfinished drink and are not willing to finish it anymore. Beside that, the evaporation of the carbonated water will reduce the flavor and the taste as well.
The size of an aluminum container does not meet the need of the consumer. When you can't finish a whole can of drink and you don't want to throw it away, the opened can will give you many troubles. If you put it back to an ice box the taste is no longer as fresh as a new one. Before you only had one can of drink and there is no way to share with someone else unless you have an extra cup or just say sorry. Also the old design needless to say its only size totally ignores the children's need.
People who like to drink beer know the taste makes a lot of difference between the beginning mouthful and the last drop. Even on the half way they already find the rest of the beer is not enjoyable any more. How many times have you forced yourself to finish a drink? Is this your fault? Not really, it is because you don't have too many choices. If you want to have two different flavors in a single container so you can enjoy twice the flavor and twice the freshness and without drinking too much and it is almost impossible. And if you spill it then you lose the whole can.
If you like to have an instant cocktail or ginger ale or you want to have juice with soda . . . etc., but you just can't find this kind of drink from the traditional aluminum can. Everyone has their own taste, and the traditional aluminum container apparently cannot satisfy their need. The tradition packing limited the development of drink itself. That is the reason why in nearly a century we still using this traditional can without any break through in this territory. We should not be just satisfied with its easy carrying and easy opening. We have a lot of new things to explore in our drinking industry.
In brief the current aluminum can have following inconveniences:
(a) The can can't provide more choices once you opened it. PA1 (b) the can's volume toward to its taste is over filled. PA1 (c) The can can't split into two cans for more functions. PA1 (e) The can can't provide twice freshness and twice flavors. PA1 (f) The can causes people waste more money. PA1 (g) The can's sanitary concern is always existing. PA1 (a) The container provides more choice after opened. PA1 (b) The container reserves the taste of other half after opened. PA1 (c) The container can be separated instantly. PA1 (d) The container can provide two different flavor or any kind of combinations and mixed them on the spot. PA1 (f) The container let people save money and have more fun. PA1 (g) The container will not spill all if it falls down. PA1 (h) The container provides a better shape to hold it. PA1 (i) The container provides more strong base for anti-crush loss. PA1 (j) The container can pack in six with recycle material polyester, actually they carry 12 individual cans at the same time. PA1 (a) a first normally closed beverage container having a first top and first bottom wherein said first top has a first opening means operable to gain access into said first normally closed beverage container; and PA1 (b) a second normally closed beverage container having a second top and a second bottom wherein said second top has a second opening means operable to gain access into said second normally closed beverage container; wherein said first and second beverage container being joined to each other with the first bottom of said first container connected to said second bottom of said second container by said connecting ring described above wherein said first bottom bonded by said bonding material to said upper surface of said ring and said second bottom bonded to said lower surface of said ring.